


I spin for you like your favorite records used to.

by TeamRageQuit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRageQuit/pseuds/TeamRageQuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based off of what I have experienced in a past relationship but kinda went onto its own path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to punk music at 2am deep in my past. Let me know if you like it and if I should write more.

You and Michael had been friends since high school. So it was insane to think.that you get to work together at your dream job. There was a point in yours and Michaels friend ship where you dated. It only lasted about a year until you both decided it was better that you were just friend. Once you broke up it was like you never dated and went back to where you were as best friends. Which was kinda odd considering every other friend you had dated previous and didn't work out with you no longer talk to. So why was it different with Michael? Although it's been years wince you and Michael broke up, there's a part of you that still gets lost at the thought of his big Brown eyes or cute freckles. There's a part of you that's still madly In love with him.


	2. Chapter 2: Best friends, Ex friends til the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tried to act like it doesn't hurt you, to see Michael every day and know he doesn't feel the same way after breaking years ago.

You tried to act like it doesn't hurt you, to see Michael every day and know he doesn't feel the same way after breaking years ago. You pretend like it was mutual, and that you're back where you left off as friends before you even got together.  
"Hey (y/n) whats up?" Michael cheerfully greeted you as you walked into the office.  
"Huh i- Oh hey Michael.." You awkwardly raised you hand in half an effort to wave to him, in ending up just rubbing the back of your neck.   
Some time went by as everybody came into the office and settle down in their seats. You were just starting to calm down from your awkward greeting this morning when all of a sudden Michael turns to you and says "Dude you should come stay over Friday night, and hang out. we haven't done that in along time!"   
You freeze up in your chair, your hands tensing up around your headphones that rest around your neck."Yea! that sounds rad, uh but i gotta see whats going on, my mom said she wanted to go out this weekend so.." You replied way faster then any human should. "Oh yea, that's cool just let me know!"  
Although you didn't actually have shit for plans with your mom this weekend in fact. You haven't actually stayed over Michael's house since you went out. It reminded you of the times, when you did stay over and your favorite thing was lay in bed with him while binge watching horrible netflix shows.  
and the best part was Michael constantly loved walking around without a shirt on. And their was no way you could handle the sight of Michael walking around his goddamn house all ripped and attractive, and not being able to do a goddamn thing about it. 

It wasn't until the middle of the lets play when Geoff was yelling your name for the 4th time, that you realized you had been day dreaming through half the video. "What fuck fuck, sorry Geoff i was staring into fucking space"  
Geoff groaned at your replied "Yea okay."


	3. Chapter 3; Better off as lovers

You some how manged to make it through the week, Each day you some how manged through not being too awkward, and act like a normal human being.  
Today was surprisingly going well for you, You said hi to everybody when they came into the office, you were extremely social during the lets plays, You even took Michael out to lunch at some random Mexican place you found downtown. Just as you're in the middle of chowing down your 3 layer beefy burrito, Michael picks this moment to say "Hey, so did you figure out those plans with your mom, can you come hang out?" Fuuuuuck. was all you could think, and in that moment you never even thought to continue to hold on to your fucking lunch and end up dropping it right on to your lap.   
"Oh fuck, so is that a no? or is cheese and beef on your crotch a universal sign for yes?" You looked up at him and growled, trying to clean up the mess, and in the midst of frustration, you blurt out "Yea sure whatever, ill be there." You didn't actually realize you had said yes until driving back to the office with Michael, and him starting to talk about what you guys should do tonight. You started thinking about what was going to happen tonight.   
Shit you didn't know what was going to happen tonight. And on top of that, here comes your anxiety to slap you in the face with a bag full of bricks. You fingers cramped up, your palms started to sweat, and your heart raced out of your chest.  
"No no no, fuck not here, not now with Michael" was all you could think. You tried to set your mind on driving, and tune out whatever he was saying with the occasional "Yea, that's cool" until you finally made back to the office, and had a second to think when walking back inside. "You're actually going to sleep over Michael's again for the first time since you broke up. Fantastic.


	4. Chapter 4: You were the song stuck in my head

You took a deep breath and clenched your bag beside you with one hand, and raised the other to knock on the door. You had done this multiple times already but being too chicken to actually knock. "Okay, (y/n) this is getting fucking ridiculous, Michael is gonna know something has been up with you lately, fucking act like a normal human being." Finally you knocked and was responded with "Coming!" not even a minute goes by, when Michael finally opens the door and greets you, fucking shirtless. Really. "Hey (y/n)!" he pulls you into a hug. you sharply inhale by the sudden contact, only to smell the body spray that he's wearing. "Ugh are you fucking serious Michael. you think to yourself while hugging him back. Seeing Michael shirtless was always your weakness, the sight would always make you melt and leave you pooling. But you never actually mentioned it while in the relationship with him. "Come in (y/n)! I figured we could play some fuckin Mario cart and just order Chinese food or whatever." he states. "Yea sure that sounds fun" you take a deep breath. Yeah you could handle this, you're just friends, hanging out. Its not like hes going to rip your fucking clothes off and spontaneously fuck you on the kitchen table or anything. "Wow i really need to get a grip on reality here". Was all you could think, as you prepared yourself for the night ahead.


End file.
